¿Quién soy?
by Mey-chan Sakura
Summary: Un humano esconde varios secretos que no puede revelar a los demás, pero a veces hay secretos que incluso uno mismo desconoce y no se saben hasta que son revelados en el momento indicado. ¿Realmente conoces la verdad de tu origen? ¿Es esa la verdadera historia? ¿O será que...? Se necesitan Oc
1. Prólogo

Mey: ¡Hola a todas meloncitas! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Amour Sucre, lamento no estar tan al pendiente de mis fics pero es que estoy en mi penúltimo año de secundaria y las materias son aún más pesadas que el año pasado, además de que estoy con falta de inspiración pero bueh. La osa es que prometo seguir mis fics, no sé cuándo así que no se desesperen, pero mientras tanto disfruten de este nuevo fic de amor pero a la vez de odio, o eso creo eweU.

Amour Sucre no me pertenece si no a la gran Chinomiko-sama, que no saca el put* capítulo 26 de Corazón de Melón. ¬¬

La historia es 100% mía y de mi GRAN imaginación, ¡Disfrútenla~!

 _ **LUCES, CÁMARA Y… ¡ACCIÓN!**_

* * *

 _ **¿Quién soy?**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un humano esconde varios secretos que no puede revelar a los demás pero a veces hay secretos que incluso uno mismo no conoces y no se revelan hasta que sea el momento indicado, que es donde el destino tiene preparado tu camino.

¿Realmente conoces la verdad de tu origen? Quiero decir, que si de verdad estas segura de dónde vienes o de quien vienes.

La historia de tu nacimiento que siempre te han contado tus _"padres"_ , ¿Es esa la verdadera historia?

¿O será que…?

¿Ocultan algo más o solamente son cosas erróneas tuyas?

Pero…

¿Por qué esta este sentimiento de querer saber aún más allá de los ojos humanos?

Me llamo Esperanza, pero dudo que ese sea mi verdadero nombre, y tengo 16 años.

Ahora estoy buscando las respuestas de mi pasado tras la muerte de mis padres, que eran la única familia que conocía.

Tengo millones de preguntas, pero la más importante esta tatuada en mi mente: _"¿Quién soy?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mey: bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, si quieren participar acepto chicas n.n/

 **Nombre y Apellido:  
Edad: (15-19 años)  
Físico:  
Personalidad:  
Historia: [Bueno aquí me tienen que contar todo; su familia, su infancia, etc. etc. pero lo importante si saben la verdad de su origen o no, si es así, díganme como se llaman realmente] (Esto por PM para que sea sorpresa ;))  
Un ser mágico: (sirena, ángel, lobo, demonio, elfo, lo que quieran)  
Algo que las distinga del resto de los humanos:  
Gustos/Disgustos:  
Chico: (todos los chicos disponibles, eso incluye a Jade, Thales, etc. pero Kentin es MIO bitchs ¬w¬)  
Extra:**

Mey: bueh, espero con ansias sus sexys reviews, ¡Nos leemos pronto~!

 _ **Se despide Mey-chan**_

 _ **¡Hasta la vista!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡CORTE!**_


	2. Anexo: Las ganadoras

**_LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!_**

Mey: ¡Hola chicas! Lamento la tardanza, pero eh tenido algunos problemas en el colegio. Me llevo dos material y tengo que recuperarlas T.T

Lo bueno es que ya saque una, que es psicología, pero me queda una más y mi mente esta medio bloqueada

Peroooooo~

Después de mucho meditar y decidir, tengo a las ganadoras

Lamento mucho si ilusione a algunas, pero reflexione que no puedo meter a todas, sin embargo no se preocupen, las que no salgan en este fic, tengan por seguro que saldrán en mi nuevo fic (que es un poco corto), que se llama _"Cosplays que enamoran"_

Aquí las ganadoras:

 ***Fenrir Kholer – Nathaniel**

 ***Yuui Kuroyume – Lysandro**

 ***Gatita Curiosa – Castiel**

 ***Itatiswett – Armin**

 ***Usuyase Blood – Dake**

Y las chicas que participaran en mi próximo fic, son:

 _Cosplays que enamoran_

 _*Black Ross – Armin_

 _*Comet Shine – Lysandro_

 _*Anti456 – Castiel_

 _*Jeanne Naturil – Nathaniel_

 _*TatiaOtaku – Viktor_

Eso sería todo linduras, espero no me maten por la decisión que tome, pero es que todas las fichas de cada una me encantaron por igual y no podía decidirme, así que se me ocurrió esta manera para que todas pudieran participar

Espero sus reviews; si les gusta la idea, alguna duda o sugerencia, si quieren agregar alguna cosa de su sucrette, o también preguntas sobre el nuevo fic, cualquier cosa... Yo las responderé con mucho gusto

Bueno bellezas, esto es todo por ahora, estén atentas porque en cualquier momento actualizo el fic

Nos leemos luego~

 ** _Se despide Mey-chan_**

 ** _¡Hasta la vista!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡CORTE!_**


End file.
